


女主人

by GinnySue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnySue/pseuds/GinnySue
Summary: 马尔福庄园的围墙后面，并不是一切都像看起来那样。我知道。我曾经去过那里，也见过她：那位女主人。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley





	女主人

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lady of the House](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/740214) by Jack Tamara. 



我第一次见到他时，他正从一家绅士俱乐部里出来。

甚至不用看他走路和呼吸的样子，我就确切知道，他是 _他们_ 中的一员。

他身上那件熨烫妥帖的衬衫和闪亮的平底便鞋说明他是一个一辈子都不必工作的男人。

换句话说，在这个沉闷的夜晚，我只想回家陪我三岁的孩子，而他正是我在寻找的那种人。

但是有什么阻止了我的动作。我明显感觉，他会打量一眼我穿的破烂衣服，对我的谋生方式嗤之以鼻，不管我的要价有多便宜，或者我有多漂亮。

所以，我回家收拾了一下。我梳开打结的头发，向一些混血朋友乞求了漂亮的衣服，我还在一家麻瓜药房里，趁收银员转过身时偷了化妆品。

我等了一个月，看着他在每个星期五准时走进他的绅士俱乐部。

在我第四次看到他时，我行动了。

我若无其事地走近他，好像我不知道他是什么样的人。他恼火地转向我，然后脸上立刻露出了欣赏和难以掩饰的欲望。他看着我深棕色的头发和凹凸有致的身体，然后看向我冰蓝色的眼睛。

上学的时候，我就总是同龄人中最漂亮的女孩。有人对我说，美丽的眼睛。还有人说，完美的头发。我会在魔法界势不可挡。唯一的阻碍是我的血统。

但他不需要知道。

“如果你下周有空的话，愿意在下星期三和我共进晚餐吗？”他漫不经心地补充道，脸上挂着在我之前他对无数女孩露出的笑容。

街上的男人们将目光从他身上移开，祈祷晚上不要在门口听见他的声音。

女人们则低头耸肩，希望她们不够漂亮，吸引不了他的兴趣。

甚至孩子们看到他走过来，也会不吭声地躲开他。

而我？

我答应了他。

我和布雷斯·扎比尼的关系就是这样开始的。

我们第一次约会时，天下着雨，他带我去了一家巴黎餐馆。那天晚上，他起身去洗手间时，我从他那里偷走了十加隆，把晚餐的剩菜装进了我的包里。

第二次，我们去了一家夜总会。他喝醉了酒，色眯眯地看着一个穿着过短裙子的漂亮女孩时，我偷了三十加隆，还让酒保再给他来了一杯。

第三次，他带我回了他的庄园，我闭上眼睛，让他在床上操我。趁他在丝绸被单下睡觉时，我从他那里偷了五十加隆，考虑着要不要刺死他。我忍住了这种冲动，他刚刚无意中和一个泥巴种上床了，就因为她有一张漂亮的脸，我逼自己满足于这件事。

就这样，我每周至少和他见面三次，他带我出去，我们回到他家，我在黎明前偷偷离开，去看我的女儿。在我们约会的一个月纪念日之后，他带我去见了他的食死徒朋友，我的整个世界天翻地覆。

*

“你确定这是个好主意吗？”我紧张地问，布雷斯带着我走过草坪，白孔雀正在上面骄傲地漫步。我在脑海中酝酿这个计划时，根本不知道这会让我任由一群食死徒摆布。

“非常确定，”他轻快地回答了我的问题，即使我穿着他坚持让我穿的紧身红裙子和高跟鞋，他也没有放慢脚步。“我和朋友们每个月都这样。他们很想见见你。”

这正是我所害怕的。

“别担心。他们会喜爱你的。”布雷斯对我说，但这并没有让我感到好受。“等你见到德拉科的。他几乎像我一样喜欢收集漂亮的东西。”

我听到这句话的时候，差点把手从他的手里抽出来。

我在学校里约会过的男生从来不敢在女士面前说这种话，但布雷斯·扎比尼毫无顾忌地谈论她们，仿佛她们只是家具。对他来说可能就是这样。

我觉得恶心，我更憎恨他了。

他领着我穿过马尔福庄园美丽的走廊，我几乎无法想象，那些关着的门后储藏着多少财富。我原以为布雷斯·扎比尼的庄园很奢华，但我错了。马尔福庄园更胜一筹。

我下意识地抓紧了布雷斯的胳膊，他厌烦地皱起鼻子，带我走进了台球室。

壁炉里已经生起了火，借着火光，我看见四个男人围在桌子旁边，手里拿着台球杆。

“你可算来了，布雷斯！我们已经开始了。”一个男人叫道，他拍了拍布雷斯的后背，带着我们往前走。

“看来他带了一位女性朋友。”另一个人淫笑着说，露出了满嘴歪牙。

“她真是一位美丽的女性朋友。”第三个人轻声说，让我起了鸡皮疙瘩。“你们看看她……布雷斯·扎比尼似乎一直对我们遮遮掩掩，孩子们。”

布雷斯笑了起来。“别碰她，普塞。不过，”他笑着环顾四周，“你们可以与我打赌。如果你赢了，我也许会考虑让你拥有她一晚……”

当我听到打赌时，我差点吐出来。我都干了些什么？

“你呢，德拉科？当然，你的妻子可以从你的性欲里歇一歇？”第三个叫普塞的人说，他的声音里透着古怪的笑意。

“我的妻子与你无关，阿德里安。”从房间的阴影里传来了一个懒洋洋的声音。“她按我说的做。”

“你确定你不想改变一下吗，马尔福？”布雷斯往前推了推我。“我们可以换一个晚上。谁知道呢？你可能和这个女人获得更多乐趣。”

我听到声音传来的地方地板吱吱作响，一个男人从阴影里走了出来。他抬起我的下巴，我看到了一双青灰色的眼睛，他将我的脸从一边转到另一边，好像在检查商品。残忍刻进了他的脸，他的眼睛流露出一种不同寻常的精明。这个男人的一切都是冰冷的。他那结实的尖鼻子、坚毅冷漠的嘴唇和冷酷的姿态只让我意识到，他的手可以轻松地把我捏碎。在那一刻，我有生以来从未这样害怕过一个人，他显然是这群人公认的领袖。他又冷淡地看了我一眼，然后放开我，在裤子后面擦了擦手。

“她不是我喜欢的类型。”他轻快地说。

听到德拉科·马尔福的话，布雷斯把我拽回了他身边，我注意到他的眼神很生硬。

“好了，我们总不能都让吉妮维娅晚上给我们暖床吧。”那个有着棕色头发和歪牙的人耸了耸肩。

“说到吉妮维娅，”阿德里安·普塞又拿起球杆，急切地想结束这场比赛。“你的妻子怎么样，德拉科？仍然每天晚上为你张开她美丽的小腿吗？”

“每次我让她这么做的时候。”德拉科·马尔福傲慢地坏笑着，将一个球撞进了袋子里。

这个恶心的笑话让所有男人都笑了起来。

“你真是个幸运的家伙，马尔福。”阿德里安·普塞吹着口哨说。“我有一段时间以为你背叛我们了，但我知道，你和一个韦斯莱结婚是有充分理由的。”

听到这句话，我的胸口发紧。我上学的时候认识查理·韦斯莱。我们和格兰芬多一起上过天文课，他总是看起来很和善。我不知道他还有一个妹妹。

“好吧，也许等你厌倦了她，你会让我试一试。我听说红发女人在床上很狂野。”第二个男人淫荡地笑着说。

“我不介意听到她偶尔尖叫我的名字。”阿德里安也立刻说道，听到他这样谈论一个女人，我有些反胃。

只有第一个欢迎我们的人一直保持沉默，其他人发表着各种粗鲁的言论，也不去理会他。

“够了。”德拉科·马尔福冷冰冰地说，表明这个话题已经不再是刚才那个玩笑了；他的语气中带有一丝愤怒和占有欲。“她是我的妻子，只有我能和她上床。不许再那样想她。”

他的话一出口，房间里静悄悄的，接着，紧张的轻笑声渐渐打破了沉默，所有男人都挨个向他保证，他们不会考虑碰他的妻子，他们只是在和他开玩笑。

我想着她，那个他们称之为吉妮维娅的女孩。我听说纯血女孩半夜会被从家里抓走，嫁给食死徒，以保持下一代上层人士的血统纯净。从她丈夫谈论她的口气来看，我几乎可以肯定，吉妮维娅·马尔福就是那些女孩之一。

突然之间，我非常想见到她，这个被掳走并被迫与可怕的德拉科·马尔福结婚的女人。想起他捏着我的下巴，我怀疑他是否曾用同一双手伤害过她。

我非常想见到她，在这个夜晚结束之前，我如愿了。

*

“噢！”那个长着歪牙的马库斯·弗林特放下牌，欢呼了起来。“是顺子！”

我坐在椅子上沉默不语。我今晚一次也没开口。我身边坐着第一个男人，其他人都叫他西奥多·诺特。他几乎和我一样安静，我不由自主地决定，我最喜欢他。

温暖的炉火和房间的黑暗几乎使我迷迷糊糊，这时，我听到了轻柔的沙沙声，就像是衣衫摩擦着墙壁。这个声音如此陌生，我猛地抬起头，正好看见了那位神秘庄园女主人的脸。

她那血红色的头发轻柔地落在脸旁，似乎在阴影中无限延伸。她的面部结构很精致，那双带有金色斑点的蜜色眼睛望向房间里面；她的鼻梁上点缀着淡淡的雀斑，玫瑰花蕾般的嘴巴微微撅起。从她身上散发出一种平静的能量，使她的双颊泛着红晕。她只在那里停留了一分钟，但是，在她消失很久之后，我发现我仍然盯着她刚刚所在的地方。

我将目光从门口移开时，发现自己正看着德拉科·马尔福那双深不可测的眼睛，他正精明地看着我。

我站起身来，想躲开他的目光，喃喃地说要去上厕所。我觉得我可以在房子里逛逛，看看有没有什么值钱的东西能让我换到五百加隆。正是怀着这个目的，那天晚上我第二次见到了庄园的女主人。

*

这次，我还没看到她，就听到了她在我身后。

“如果我是你，我会放下它。我丈夫不太喜欢偷窃。”我身后的一个声音说，我差点把小心翼翼拿在手里的钻石项链掉在地上。

“另外，那条项链是来自我婆婆的礼物，在马尔福家族世代相传。如果他看见你拿着那个，他会把你送到阿兹卡班。”那个声音继续说道，我回过头，看见了一双明亮的蜜糖色眼睛。在昏暗的光线里，我看到她穿着一件厚重宽大的长袍，遮住了一切。我一时间怀疑她的丈夫是否虐待过她，给她留下了不得不遮掩的伤痕。

“嗯？”见我没说话，她问道。“你想辩解一下，还是让我把你送到我丈夫那里，让他来处置你？”

听到她的话，我突然觉得很害怕。在我的脑海里，我看到她把我带到她那有着冰冷双眼和一双大手的丈夫面前，他会在房间里所有人面前杀死我，折磨我。

“请不要那样，”我脱口而出。接着，我就停不下来了。“我家里有个三岁的小女孩，我得养活她。我只是一个妓女，想赚够钱去法国重新开始。我本来没打算偷东西，可我需要五百加隆！我对天发誓，我不会再偷你的东西了，求求你别把我送到你丈夫在的那个房间里。如果你那样做，他们会发现一切，布雷斯也会知道我偷了他的东西。求求你别把我送回去！”

我泪流满面地站在那里，喋喋不休地讲着我所有的秘密，看起来一定糟糕透顶，因为她制止了我。

“你还需要多少？”女人打断了我的长篇大论。

“什么？”我含泪问道，一时间觉得很困惑。她到底在说什么？她不是要把我拖回台球室，让我因为偷了扎比尼的东西而接受审判吗？

“你的五百加隆。你还差多少？”

“你是说，你不打算告发我？”我轻声说道，不敢相信我的好运。

“尽管从主卧室偷东西是十分愚蠢的行为，但是我不打算这么做。”她嘟哝道，用一只小手捋了捋她的红色长发。

我更仔细地看了看周围。果然，华丽的四柱床，半敞开的衣柜装满了丝绸雪纺衣服。我应该立刻看出来的，但我当时太紧张了，没有注意到。我只记得我溜进第一扇开着的门，直奔梳妆台。

“二百二十六。我还需要二百二十六加隆。”我轻声对她说。

她点了点头。“如果我给你你需要的钱，你能在法国帮我送点东西吗？”

我用力地点点头，不敢相信我的运气。“什么都行。”

她仔细看了看我，然后从床头柜上拿了样东西递给我。那是一枚金币，有正常加隆的两倍大，两面都有一个大大的“W”。“他叫比尔·韦斯莱，住在法国南部的贝壳小筑。”

“我会交给他的。”我承诺道，拿过硬币，把它装了起来。

“如果你能做到，我会保证你得到你的钱。”她对我说，带我离开了房间。

“别让人看见你拿着它。”她指着我的口袋说，我点了点头。

她回到她的房间，轻轻关上门，而我独自走回台球室，余下的夜晚都待在那里。

*

大概午夜时分，一切终于结束了。

“好了，我要准备睡觉了？你说呢，亲爱的？”布雷斯搂住我，推了推我。

我真的不想跟他回家，但我很想离开。“我认为这是个好主意。”我诚实地对他说，我告诉自己，如果吉妮维娅·马尔福遵守诺言，我下星期就能离开英国了。

德拉科·马尔福站起身来，扭动着脖子。“出去的时候关好大门。”他对我们说。

我看着男孩们互相道别，承诺下个月再聚，然后又看了看这栋房子。

“布雷斯。”我在幻影移形点轻声对他说，突然想起了一件事。“我把披肩落在台球室了。我要回去拿。你先走吧。”

“你确定吗？”他打了个哈欠，我立刻点了点头。

我以最快速度跑回房子，尽量不去注意黑暗的场地和被风吹动的树。

我静悄悄地跑上了楼梯。如果不是想到这条围巾是布雷斯送给我的昂贵礼物，我一定不敢再次进入这里。

“我忘了点东西。”我气喘吁吁地对一个路过的家养小精灵说，以免它向它的主人告发我。

我轻手轻脚地走上楼梯，并不知道德拉科·马尔福和他的妻子在哪里。

我看到我的披肩无辜地挂在我的椅背上，如果不是因为房间里还有别人的话，我一定会将它拿过来。

德拉科·马尔福仍然坐在他的扶手椅上，只不过他不是一个人。他的妻子站在他的两腿之间，与他十指相握。

“我讨厌你让你的朋友们过来，”她嘟哝道，微微晃动着身体。“特别是布雷斯·扎比尼。就是因为他，在他们全都离开之前，我不得不一直穿着这种闷热笨重的长袍。”她抬起一边肩膀，示意着我之前看到的那件宽松长袍。

“我也讨厌他们过来，但这种长袍是为了你好。你真应该听听他们是怎么谈论你的。”他严肃地对她说，他伸出手，捻弄着她的一缕头发。他仔细观察着它，让它从手指间滑落，然后挑起另一缕，重复这个动作。“我们都知道，如果我不举办这种聚会，他们就会开始怀疑我的忠诚。”

“但是你不必这样做，德拉科。你不必忠诚。你仍然可以加入凤凰社。”她轻声对他说，手指抚摸着他被烙上黑魔标记的左前臂。

他叹了口气，表明这不是他们第一次提起这个话题。“我不是好人，金。我只是在等波特快点完成他的工作，让我能保证我们活着度过这一关。”

她没有说话，他慢慢地脱掉她的大袍子，让它落到地上，露出了她一直在遮掩的东西。

“他今天怎么样？”他温柔地问，巧妙地改变了话题，用手小心翼翼地抚摸着她圆圆的肚子。他的动作一反常态的温柔，让人感到困惑。

“你怎么这么肯定它是个男孩？”她气鼓鼓地问道，用手指慢慢抚摸着他的脸颊。

“因为，”他露出坏笑，微微贴向她的触摸。“马尔福的第一个孩子肯定是男性，这样他们就能成为继承人了。”

听到他的话，她做了个鬼脸。“如果你一定要知道的话，你儿子一直不消停。我的背疼了一整天了。”

“这样的话，我们最好让你上床吧。”他把她拉到怀里，温柔地亲吻她，他们之间的亲密让我移开了目光。

在那之后，我慢慢地从门口退开，趁他们发现我之前跑了出去。我真希望我没看到那一幕。食死徒不应该有感情。他们不应该那样亲吻他们的妻子。他们是冷血的杀人犯和强奸犯，我恨他们。

但是，在微弱的光线中，德拉科·马尔福锋利的线条被他妻子柔和的线条缓和了，几个小时前，他还粗鲁地打量着我，无礼地谈论吉妮维娅，他现在不像之前那么吓人了。

我本来以为他虐待他的妻子，但是我刚才看到的一切没有任何迹象表明吉妮维娅·马尔福是被迫结婚的。

我一路头也不回，困惑地离开了马尔福庄园。

*

两天后，我逃跑了。

我在光秃秃的餐桌上发现了承诺给我的钱，椅子上还放着我的黑色披肩，我不需要更多鼓励了。

所以，我抱起我三岁的孩子，收拾了我们仅有的东西，然后离开了。不知怎么回事，我竟然毫不费力地通过了海关，我觉得这与她有关系。

最终，我得以在法国重新开始。我再婚了，找到了一份稳定的工作，并在恰当的时候把女儿送到了布斯巴顿。

我试图忘记来法国之前发生的一切，但她总是出现在我的脑海里。从那时起，我产生了一种兴趣。如果你愿意的话，可以称之为痴迷。我丈夫仍然不明白我为什么收集我能找到的关于她的每一篇文章，我为什么有时会去拜访比尔·韦斯莱和他的家人，只是为了问问她是否安好。在几块松动的地板下面有一个木头盒子，我用于存放旧报纸上的文章，从马尔福继承人的出生公告到最近的一篇报道，德拉科·马尔福买下的一座战争纪念碑盛大开幕，他将其以他的妻子命名。在最新的照片里，她看起来很开心，她在丈夫的陪伴下剪了彩。那晚之后，我再也没见过她，这个给了我新生的女人，但我会一直把这个盒子藏在卧室里。

就这样，我会永远记着她。

**「完」**


End file.
